Ce que j'aime chez toi
by Hilson86
Summary: OS : Bruce est en plein questionnement, Tony va lui fournir une réponse et pas qu'une ! Slash Bruce/Tony


**Note :** Petit OS écrit dans la journée... Bon pour ne pas changer, c'est un OS concernant Bruce et Tony. Certains vont peut-être trouver ça guimauve, m'enfin j'assume !

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Depuis qu'il était avec Tony, Bruce se répète plusieurs fois par jour ce que le milliardaire pouvait bien lui trouver. Certains pensent que les scientifiques sont ennuyants, qu'ils ne sont pas drôles et toujours occupés et Bruce avouait sans problème qu'il ressemblait à cette description. Ajoutez à cela, un petit problème de caractère lorsque l'autre faisait son apparition. Non, vraiment, le docteur Banner ne savait pas ce que Tony Stark lui trouvait.

Il était un peu plus de 6 heures du matin, le scientifique ne dormait plus depuis près d'une demie-heure maintenant. Cependant, il dormait bien mieux depuis qu'il était de retour à New York. Il avait passé des années à être sur le qui-vive, changeant régulièrement de pays en ne laissant aucune trace. Effrayé à l'idée qu'on le retrouve et qu'on l'enferme, Bruce dormait très peu et très mal. Mais désormais, il se savait bien entouré, le sommeil était donc bien meilleur. Mais les petites habitudes de scientifique débordé avaient repris le dessus, et puis Banner était un lève-tôt peu importe l'heure à laquelle il s'était couché la veille au soir. Allongé sur le dos, les yeux grand ouverts, il était en pleine réflexion. Il ne sentit même pas remuer le matelas sous le poids de Tony qui dormait à ses côtés et qui se réveillait tout juste. Ce dernier se mit sur le côté, posant son menton dans la paume de sa main, détaillant du regard son petit-ami de scientifique, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de poser son autre main sur le torse de Bruce, qui, à l'occasion, sursauta légèrement.

« Bien dormi ? demanda alors Bruce

- Comme un bébé ! »

A ces mots, Tony se colla à Bruce, posant sa tête sur son épaule et enserrant sa taille de son bras. Banner le laissa faire sans rien dire. Après quelques instants de silence, celui-ci finit par le rompre, quelque chose semblait le travailler.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Tony se redressa et son regard croisa celui de l'autre brun. Apparemment il était en plein questionnement ou en plein doute, allez savoir. Mais le milliardaire connaissait Bruce par cœur maintenant, et niveau confiance en soi, Bruce Banner était un vrai looser.

« Pourquoi pas toi ? répondit Tony, esquissant un petit sourire

- Tony, je suis sérieux !

- Pour une fois, moi aussi... »

Le play-boy milliardaire reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami mais celui-ci l'en empêcha et le força à le regarder.

« Tony, tu dévies toujours mes questions et ça me...

- Je te jure Bruce... là on dirait une adolescente complexée qui demande à son petit copain s'il l'aime toujours ! »

Le scientifique éclata alors de rire et donna une petite tape sur la nuque de Tony, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient.

« Ok, tu as gagné, je vais te dire... »

Cette fois-ci, les rôles s'inversèrent. Tony se mit sur le dos, et Bruce se mit sur le côté, attendant ce qu'il avait à lui dire, avec un peu d'inquiétude, il ne pouvait le nier.

« Ce que j'aime chez toi c'est...

- Oui ?

- Attends... je réfléchis ! annonça Tony avant de lâcher un petit rire, tandis que Bruce levait les yeux au ciel

J'aime me souvenir de notre première rencontre sur l'Heliporteur, je me rappelle encore de ta main qui serrait la mienne. J'aime me souvenir de notre première collaboration quelques heures plus tard dans le labo, c'est là que j'ai réalisé qu'on était complémentaire. J'ai aimé partager des fruits secs avec toi. J'ai aimé être la seule personne à croire en toi lors de la bataille contre Loki, oui car je te signale que j'étais le seul à croire que tu nous rejoindrais dans cette bataille. J'ai aimé voir Hulk 'malmener' Loki dans le salon, je regarde souvent l'enregistrement si tu veux savoir... J'aime voir Hulk en pleine action, il ne me fait pas peur même si tu penses le contraire. Moi, il m'impressionne, et puis il m'a sauvé la vie... »

Tony fixait le plafond de leur chambre et disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sous les yeux de Bruce qui le regardait parler avec ses petits gestes de la main qu'il aimait tant. Il était totalement hypnotiser par ce qu'il entendait et ce qu'il voyait.

« J'ai adoré quand tu as accepté de vivre ici, j'ai aimé ta tête quand tu as découvert ton propre labo, nos premières collaborations officielles, te trouver endormi sur ton ordinateur... J'ai aimé sentir ton regard sur moi lorsqu'on travaillait dans la même pièce. J'ai aimé, non adoré, notre premier baiser... J'aime ta façon de parler de science, la façon dont tu bouges les mains quand tu expliques quelque chose, quand tu cuisines, quand tu prends ton petit-déjeuner, quand tu me donne une tape dans la nuque, quand tu dors profondément, quand tu prends ma défense, quand tu nous fait croire à tous que tu es quelqu'un de discret et posé alors qu'en fait tu es un petit pervers... Bruce ne dis rien, j'ai raison et tu le sais ! »

Le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que Tony lui envoya un petit clin d'oeil, avant de replonger dans sa longue tirade.

« Qui ne dit rien consent... Bref ! J'aime me retrouver seul avec toi, j'aime te surprendre dans ton labo et que tu me fais croire que tu travailles, si si ça arrive souvent Bruce ! J'aime me souvenir de la première fois où on a fait l'amour, de ton visage lorsque tu as joui... Quoi ? Bruce, je me confie là !

- Continue, continue...

- Donc... j'ai aimé me réveiller à tes côtés après cette nuit là, j'ai aimé toutes les autres fois où l'on a fait l'amour n'importe où dans cette tour, j'ai aimé quand tu m'as avoué ce que tu ressentais pour moi, j'ai aimé ta réaction quand je t'ai avoué que je ressentais la même chose à ton égard. J'aime quand tu me déshabilles du regard ou tout court d'ailleurs, quand tu me donnes des ordres au lit ou ailleurs, quand tu es jaloux, quand tu me défends, quand tu ris, j'aime... j'aime Bruce Banner quoiqu'il fasse. »

Tout en prononçant cette dernière phrase, Tony se tourna vers le concerné qui n'avait rien loupé de ce long monologue. Les doutes qu'il avait pu avoir s'étaient soudainement envolé. C'était ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Tony pour le remercier tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ces dernières minutes.

« Tu veux que j'en dise plus ou...

- Non, tu en as même trop dit... Seulement, il y a une chose sur laquelle j'aimerai revenir...

- Qui est ? demanda Tony, haussant un sourcil, un tout petit peu inquiet

- Tu as dis que tu aimais quand je te donnais des ordres au lit...

- Exact ! répondit le milliardaire, avec soulagement, il savait parfaitement comment tout cela allait finir

- Dans ce cas... Je te somme de me rejoindre sous la douche dans les 20 secondes qui suivent ! »

A ces mots, Bruce sortit du lit et partit dans la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre. Tout excité, Tony retira son T-Shirt mais suspendit, soudainement, tout geste.

« J'avais dis au lit, pas sous la douche ! s'écria-t-il pour que Bruce l'entende malgré l'eau qui coulait déjà

- Il ne reste plus que 7 secondes... cria Bruce

- Mais...

- 5, 4, 3...

- Attends moi ! »

Tony n'arriva pas à temps mais il y avait une chose qu'il avait oublié de dire à Bruce : il adorait se faire pardonner sous la douche.

**END**


End file.
